


The Position Games

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Sometimes they liked to make a game out of it.





	The Position Games

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from RSW18

Sometimes they liked to make a game out of it.

It was an unspoken challenge that stemmed from the fact that they were both determined to be the dominate partner in the bedroom.

Riza may have been his subordinate, but in his bed she was far from submissive. She wanted to be in control, but he was Roy Mustang, enough said. Control was something he craved, and something he wasn’t willing to completely part with. Being submissive was definitely out of the question for him.

The two of them constantly fighting for the upper hand in the bedroom, made for some of the most mind-blowing sex either of them had ever had. And since they both favored two completely opposite positions to establish that dominance, it was exciting to play a game in which they tried to make the other person succumb to an orgasm in the other’s preferred position.

Which is what brought Roy to his current situation; flat on his back, with a very enticing Lieutenant straddling his hips, the telltale smirk on her face, letting him know that the challenge had been accepted.

Riza liked to be on top, so she could look down at him, using his pleasured expressions to fuel the ride. She leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips, before pressing her palms flat on his abs and lifting her lower half to slide over his erection. She released a deep moan as she brought her core down the length of him, until they were pelvis to pelvis.

Roy bit his bottom lip to hide the fact that he was enjoying the sensation as much as he was. Riza knew better, but it was cute that he tried.

The blonde wasted no time rolling her hips back and forth. Never shy about expressing herself during sex, she moaned loudly and dug her nails into his rippled stomach as she rode him skillfully; careful not to put too much friction on her sensitive clit or else she risked coming too fast and losing the game they were playing.

Roy always let her go first. His own personal form of chivalry; plus it was easy to use his tricks on her to get the advantage. He held in a grunt as she began to bounce up and down on his stiff member. The sensation of her moist, tight walls gripping the length of him, mixed with the sight of her glorious breast dancing to the same rhythm was enough to make him want to spill. Of course he wouldn’t concede just yet. While he liked her determination and drive, he was never one to let her win.

That was fine; because Riza had her own tricks for the times he wanted to be stubborn. She threw her head back and began rolling her hips faster, with more ferocity and panted hard. He was a sucker for sounds, and she knew it.

To bring it home, she reached behind her and fondled his balls, paying special attention to sensitive area of skin between his sac and anus. A triumphant smile spread across her face when his hips jerk up and he groaned in pleasure.

“You don’t play fair.” He told her in his deep, husky voice. It was time for him to use his own tricks. He knew the woman above him well enough to know how to fight back. He’d manage to keep his hands resting behind his head in a cocky pose while she rocked on top of him, but now he brought his hands to rest on her hips, drumming his finger tips softly on the junction of her waist and thigh.

Riza shot him a warning look. He ignored it, and instead started running his rough hands up and down her sides, caressing the heated skin and causing her to moan again.

The lieutenant brought her hands away from his taint and rested them behind her on his thighs. She was close to her own climax and it was evident that he wasn’t going to give in anytime too. She wanted nothing more than give into her building release; she could feel that it was going to be a good one. But she couldn’t lose to him again. If she came now, she’d have to work extra hard in the next round to make him come quick, before he could make her come again.

It was a tedious and confusing game. But it was damn good fun!

She felt his hands fan out across her flat stomach and stroking upwards towards his ultimate destination. Damn her for having such sensitive nipples.

Her current position gave him too much leverage over her at the moment. If he fondled her breast she was sure to unravel. So she leaned forward and planted her hands on either side of his face, stopping him from playing with the tender peaks before he even got the chance.

Her bangs fell over her eyes and her mouth fell slightly agape as she reeled in the friction her clit was receiving from rubbing against his pelvis.

Roy watched her chew on her lip and pant heavily as she fought the orgasm that was obviously pending inside of her. He took one hand and reached out to caress her face lovingly. Their eyes met and he knew then that her part of the game was coming to an end soon.

He brought his face to hers and captured her lips, parting her teeth with his tongue, before plunging the wet muscle inside her mouth to wrestle with her own. She moaned in his mouth, lost in the hungry kiss.

It was over. She’d lost that round.

Her body began to shake with the heavy release, her pace quickened to near impossible speeds as she rode out the orgasm and grunted in his mouth. His name was mixed into her jumbled words somewhere, but he was too focused on taking the win in the next round to.

He gave her a few moments to catch her breath and come down from her climax, before rolling her off of him and standing up on the side of his bed.

Roy’s go-to position for this challenge was to fuck his precious subordinate from the back. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, roughly dragging her towards him and flipping her over. Riza was used to this game, and knew how he liked it. She rose up on her knees and rested on her elbows, arching her back deeply.

She let out a short screech as he slammed into her slick wetness; his hand gripped her waste tightly. The room was filled with the various sounds of his gruff profanities and her labored cries of pleasure mixed with the slapping of skin as he pushed her away and then brought her back hard against him. The whole time Roy kept his eyes squeezed shut and his head cocked back towards the ceiling. If he kept this up she’d be coming again in no time, and he’d be the winner of silent bragging rights; because there would be no discussing this outside the walls of his apartment.

Of course, Riza had her own tricks for this position too. Her dearest Roy Mustang had one major Achilles’ heel in his position; and even though she knew it was a cheap shot, she was desperate to throw him off his game before he drove her over the edge. He had his hands securely on her waist, not allowing her the chance to move with him or take over dominance in his position; the same way she made him lie flat and still in hers.

She needed to coax him into looking at her instead of distracting himself behind his closed eyelids. That was his grand plan in order to maintain his favorite position with her. Not to look at it.

“Oh, Colonel!” She cried out, attempting to wiggle against him, but he gripped her tighter. “Harder Roy! Please!” She planted, and he had to bite his nip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He was a cocky bastard and she knew it. That would be his downfall in this game.

She groaned out a few more choice words to lure him into taking in the sight of his work. She knew that eventually he’d need to see what he was doing to her. He needed to watch the way his hard cock was driving into her; matching the slurping sounds of his thickness diving into her wet cavity. Again, he was cocky like that.

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, and when she started giving him the telltale sounds of a building orgasm on her part he had to get a glimpse of it.

When he looked down his eyes immediately fell upon the marred tattoo on her back. He stopped moving completely, much to Riza’s disappointment and delight.

Roy slowly brought his hand around to her back and traced the slightly raised scar tissue from his very own flames that covered a large portion of her shoulder blade and back. He hated it. He hated what he’d done to her. A harsh reminder of the monster he could be, thanks to the gift of information she’d given him, that now hid beneath the burn marks. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the smooth reddish skin.

Riza felt bad for exploiting that weakness, but she kept to the task at hand. She immediately threw her arched body back against him, sliding back and forth on his stiffness and finally taking control again.

Roy relished in the feeling for a few moments. Riza’s bedroom skills matched her shooting skills tenfold. Sometimes he found it hard to wrap his mind around the thought of the woman currently sliding her soaked pussy over the length of his cock, being the same one to stand by his side with her desert eagle trained on their target.

Once he’d had his feel of her movements it was time to end her reign. The nerve of his Lieutenant; trying to take control in his position.

Roy swiftly brought his hand down to roughly swipe her knees from underneath her. She now laid flat on her stomach, flayed out below him. He crawled over her and began to pump wildly from behind her, wedging his left hand between her and the mattress to palm her breast and rub her nipple in circles.

She turned her face to the side and gripped the sheets as he drilled into her ferociously. With his chest resting against her back, there was nothing to distract him from finishing this game.

He brought his face down to her and trailed soft kisses across the side of her face. He nipped at her ear and trailed hot kisses down her jaw line. Anything to get her to succumb to him.

Riza took the last of her strength and arched her back as best as she could with his weight on top of her. This only deepened his plunges and drove him over the edge.

He let out a guttural ‘fuck!’ before spilling deep inside of her, humping wildly and panting her name.

He was careful to roll on his side, once he was finished, so not to drop all of his weight on top of her body.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nuzzling her neck. Below him, Riza smiled contently and nestled closer.

There would be no bragging rights tonight. Now was the time to savor these few intimate moments together.

Because the hardest challenge always came the next day. When they were forced to return to work where he was her commanding officer and she was his faithful subordinate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please!


End file.
